


The Prince and His Knight

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Prince!Newt, knight!Percival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: It is a knight's duty to protect his kingdom and his prince





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://skip-supports-ships.tumblr.com/post/159273467231/princenewt-and-knightpercival

The castle was under attack by bandits trying to steal the crowns from the Scamanders. They didn’t get far of course Percival made sure of that. For some bandits they where quite skilled manage to get a mark on Percival (the best knight and also protector of Prince Newt.)  The Scamander royals sat in their thrones looking down  with cold stares at the criminals. There where originally four but now there are three, one got too close to Newt almost stabbed him but Percival took the blow then preceding in slicing the fools head off. Wasn’t too bad of cut, Percival been hurt worse but as a knight if he has to die protecting the prince so be it.  “ Your highness since these fools tired to attack not only you but the kingdom how do you want them executed?” All eyes where on Newt, the remaining bandits laughed.

 “ Prince Newton!? What’s he going to do make us pet his rabbits” 

“HOW DARE YOU!” One of Percival aurors kicked the fool in the mouth making him cough blood he drew his sword placing in over the idiot’s neck. Newt held his hand up, not phased at all by the comments. The auror backed away bowing his head apologizing for his outburst, Percival will have to talk to him about that. Newt got up blue cape flowing behind him in a graceful manner, Percival had to control himself in not making an amazed look. The room was silence, the bandits held their breath worried, scared even. The prince’s eyes were bright green but gave off a cold and dominate stare, if you stared long enough the body might  turn into stone. Newt smiled making the three wince. “ I’m glad you three have an interest in my zoo. I have a great idea in how you can help them, my dragons to be more specific.” The fools faces went pale, one even stared shaking, Newt shot daggers at them no longer smiling. “ Feed them to my dragons. It’s a shame I have four but there’s only three of you. I know cut one in half doesn’t matter who, Empress and Onyx don’t eat much anyway. Take them away. Percival meet me in my room at once.” With that Newt walked away bowing at his parents and brother as he was  leaving, he was excused of course. Nobody paid mind to the bandits screaming and begging  for mercy. Percival smiled at his prince’s choice. “ Graves hurry now don’t keep my brother waiting” Theseus said in an assumed voice, Percival bowed his head leaving to follow.

Percival didn’t knock going into Newt’s room closing he door. It didn’t take long to have long wrapped around his neck being pulled into a hug. “PERCIVAL! Are you okay!?  *gasp* Your shoulder quick take your armor off let me fix it!” Percival laughed doing what he’s told. Newt is a kind man runs in the Scamander family, but if their kingdom is in danger said kindness is buried **nobody harms their kingdom and subjects and gets away with it.**  “ Newt its fine, I didn’t even feel it, also I had worse.” Newt gasped at what Percival said playfully hitting his leg laughing with him. The laughter died down as Newt worked on patching Percival up. Percival looked at the soft green eyes, he always liked this side of the prince more. “ There all better.” Percival coughed shooting Newt a look. “ Oh! I forgot sorry.” Newt placed a kiss on Percival’s now healed shoulder. Then another on the knight’s lips. 

“ Better?”

“ Much better. Thank you Newt”

“ Anything for my knight”


End file.
